13,03
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Xanxus fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avoir mis une alarme pour ce jour-ci?" Xanxus/Squalo


**13.03.**

Xanxus s'installa posément dans son siège favori, fixant d'un mauvais œil toute la paperasse qui traînait sur son bureau. On était vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine, ce qui voulait dire que c'était aujourd'hui que Xanxus devait s'occuper de classer chaque document dans chaque dossier respectif. Une journée qui risquait d'être ennuyeuse à mourir, surtout que c'était une corvée qui revenait chaque vendredi sans exception.

Mais étant le plus tyrannique des Boss de toute l'histoire des Boss de la Varia, Xanxus n'hésitait jamais à abuser de son pouvoir.

Ainsi, il décida de faire appeler nul autre que son fidèle bras droit. Et il ne fallut même pas deux minutes pour que celui-ci surgisse dans son bureau comme une furie.

« Voiii ! Xanxus ! Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas être dérangé quand je suis en plein entraînement !! »

Xanxus fixa d'un regard neutre l'épéiste, sans vraiment faire attention à ses pleurnicheries. Il lui fit simplement un geste pour lui montrer les documents qui envahissaient son bureau et Squalo se tut instantanément. Il grogna d'irritation en commençant à rassembler la paperasse. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois de toute façon, Squalo avait l'habitude de faire le travail à sa place. Mais à chaque fois Xanxus se réjouissait de voir cette expression de profonde contrariété déformer les traits du visage du requin.

Se posant plus confortablement dans son siège, il croisa les bras sur son torse ainsi que les pieds sur le bureau. Il ferma un instant ses yeux, se focalisant sur le silence de la pièce qui était seulement perturbé par quelques bruits de papiers.

Il rouvrit néanmoins un œil pour voir son bras droit qui avait déjà rassemblé un petit paquet pas très soigné. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer son désordre quand soudain son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche gauche de son pantalon. Il le prit sans ardeur et fixa l'écran avec indifférence. Le téléphone continuait à vibrer dans sa main et affichait un petit message que Xanxus avait du mal à comprendre.

_« 13.03 » _

Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant en premier lieu si c'était un code ou un autre message dans le genre, puis tourna son regard vers sa luxueuse montre qui en plus de l'heure, signalait la date du jour.

_« 13.03 » _

Xanxus fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avoir mis une alarme pour ce jour-ci ?

Il leva son regard vers Squalo qui avait justement fini de rassembler chaque documents. Le paquet était plutôt volumineux.

« Ça sera fait pour ce soir. » Dit-il simplement en ignorant le regard de son Boss.

_« Vendredi 13 mars. »_

Soudain Xanxus se rappela. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa Squalo qui rajustait quelques feuilles encore plus mal disposées que les autres. Et suivant ses gestes avec attention, un sourire lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ricana également, ne retenant pas sa satisfaction d'avoir compris pourquoi son portable avait sonné cette date aujourd'hui. Il attira par conséquence l'attention de son bras droit qui s'apprêtait à s'emparer de la pile de papier.

Xanxus déposa ses deux pieds par terre et, pour répondre au regard curieux de Squalo, lui fit signe de s'approcher. L'épéiste haussa les sourcils à la demande, mais connaissant l'impatience de son Boss, il ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta sans broncher.

Il se posta alors debout à côté de lui, les bras croisés d'agacement.

« Et bien quoi ? »

Xanxus ne répondit pas mais s'empara de son bras et le fit s'assoir sur ses genoux, non sans un regard surpris de la part de l'épéiste. Il se pencha vers lui, mêlant ses doigts dans les long cheveux du requin.

Il murmura ensuite contre ses lèvres un petit air, à peine audible, que tout italien connaissait :

« Tanti auguri a te. »

Squalo écarquilla les yeux en même tant que ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il posa ses mains légèrement tremblantes d'émotion sur les épaules de son Boss tout en buvant chacune de ses paroles avec une surprise mêlée de plaisir.

« Tanti auguri a te. »

Xanxus, profitant de l'état ébahi son bras droit, commença à lui déboutonner sa veste, le regard affamé.

« Tanti auguri a te, Squalo. »

Ses yeux dévoraient le corps de l'épéiste, tandis que ses mains continuaient de le déshabiller, dévoilant de plus en plus de peau.

« Tanti auguri... »

Squalo frissonna sous les mains chaudes déposées à présent sur son torse et son regard s'alluma comme une braise.

« ... felici e la torta per me ! » conclua-t-il en riant cette petite chanson, avant d'embrasser fougueusement Xanxus qui le serra fort contre lui.

Le brun les fit ensuite lever tous les deux et renversa l'épéiste sur son bureau, faisant tomber la pile de document au sol.

Aujourd'hui on était vendredi 13 mars, dernier jour de la semaine, ce qui voulait dire que c'était aujourd'hui que Xanxus, ou bien Squalo, devait s'occuper de classer chaque document dans chaque dossier respectif. Une journée qui risquait d'être ennuyeuse à mourir, surtout que c'était une corvée qui revenait chaque vendredi sans exception, enfin, presque.

...

**Cette chanson « Tanti auguri a te » se chante sur le même air que « Happy birthday to you. » Elle fait désormais partie de la tradition italienne et se chante à tous les anniversaires.**

**Elle présente deux versions : **

**1- « »Tanti auguri a te, tante auguri a te, tanti auguri a (nom de la personne), tanti auguri a te ! » **

**2- « Tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri felici e la torta per me ! »**

**Pour la deuxième version « tanti auguri felici e la torta per me » veut dire à peu près « Beaucoup de plaisir et le gâteau est pour moi ». Moi je me suis permise de mélanger les deux ^^ **

**Voilà pour le petit cours d'italien : ) Mais j'espère surtout que vous avez apprécié !**

**Merci encore à toi, Nora Elsa ; )**

**Petit bonus : **

« Vous êtes sûrs que Squalo est avec Xanxus dans son bureau ? » Demanda Mammon en tenant dans ses bras un gâteau à la chantilly aussi grand que lui, couronné de multiples bougies.

« Oui ! Absolument sûrs ! C'est aujourd'hui que Bossu doit classer tout ce qui est papiers importants, et il fait toujours appel à Squalo pour l'aider ! »

« Mpf, je me demande bien pourquoi le Boss ne me demande pas ça à moi ! Je suis bien plus efficace que Squalo pour ça ! » Grogna Levi qui portait des serpentins.

« Ushishishi ~ Rien que pour ça, en effet. »

« Faites moins de bruit !! » Leur siffla Lussuria, l'oreille collée à la porte, canon à confettis en mains. « Très bien ! A trois on entre ! 1, 2,... »

...


End file.
